


5 times Freddie Roscoe kissed Nathan Nightingale

by elzbellz



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzbellz/pseuds/elzbellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p><p>"The first time Freddie kissed Nathan they were drunk; Very very drunk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Freddie Roscoe kissed Nathan Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review

The first time Freddie kissed Nathan they were drunk; Very drunk as Freddie needed to forget about Lindsey's death and Nathan needed to forget about Rachel.   
The kiss was sloppy but good, they kissed for a while both laughing as they pulled back. Too drunk to care until the next day when they woke up on the Nightingale couch stinking of booze.  
Neither of them were gay so they clapped each other on the shoulders in a ‘laddish’ fashion before Freddie returned to the Roscoe household, ignoring the looks from Mercedes and Joe.  
Freddie lied in bed that night and thought of Nathan.  
\--  
The second time it happened they couldn’t blame it on drunkenness as Nathan very gently clasped his face and pulled Freddie close and kissed him softly before saying “I’m sorry about Lindsey…I’m here for you.”  
Freddie nodded and kissed back even though his ex-wife was dead and his girlfriend was Nathans sister.   
They kissed each other softly again before Nathan left him with a final kiss on the forehead.  
\--  
The third time was when Nathan stopped by the garage to ask him some questions about his car that was in for repairs. Freddie was punching the punching bag fiercely when he came in and Nathan tried to keep his eyes on Freddie’s face rather than anything else.  
They were not gay.  
Freddie smirked when he noticed the attention he was receiving and walked towards him with a swagger.  
“You alright Nate?” he asked casually as Nathan glared back without heat.  
“Fine Fred we still up for tonight?”  
Freddie smirked and lent in and kissed him on the cheek softly before saying “Of course.”  
\--  
A few hours later they stumbled through the doors of the Roscoe home trying to quieten their laughter so JJ and Kimberly wouldn’t wake up.  
They giggled all the way to Freddie’s room stumbling and stripping of their jackets and falling onto the bed in a tangle trying to wrestle.  
Soon that wrestling ended up into kissing passionately for most of the night. Until Nathan snuck out of the Roscoe household. But not before kissing Freddie on the cheek while he slept.  
\--  
Freddie confronts him about it later “Why’d you leave?” he asked crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
Nathan sighed and focused on the pint he was drawing “You’re dating my sister for one” he said calmly.  
That wasn’t good enough for Freddie who stared pointedly at him “It never stopped you before”  
“Don’t pin this on me” Nathan snapped angrily before walking to the opposite end of the bar and gave a customer the pint.  
As Nathan walked passed him Freddie grabbed his hand and kissed it quickly. Nate looked back with a sad expression in his eyes before gently drawing his hand away and walking off leaving Freddie there confused.  
\--  
It was his Wedding day and throughout the entire lead up Freddie felt sick. He was marrying the wrong person. Ellie was lovely and kind but she wasn’t her brother.  
Nathan was who Freddie really wanted but he couldn’t have him because he was scared.  
Now he was standing at the aisle waiting for his brushing bride with Joe’s steady hand on his shoulder. Nathan was opposite him and was looking determinedly at Ellie and not Freddie.  
When she finally reached the alter she smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.  
The vows started and drowned on until they got to the I do’s and Freddie couldn’t stop staring at Nathan.  
When it came to his words he looked at Ellie and took her hand. He couldn’t do this and she seemed to understand because she whispered “I know”  
He stared at her quietly before she took a step back and took off her engagement ring ignoring the whispers and the confused voices.  
Freddie stepped passed her before staring at Nathan and before he could do anything he was being kissed by Nathan hard and he kissed back ignoring the cat calls and the angry voices of Mack and Marnie.  
Freddie didn’t care he finally felt whole again.


End file.
